


For Now I am Winter

by thebrightstar



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe never let me go
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightstar/pseuds/thebrightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《别让我走》AU</p><p>海尔森学校是一所克隆人学校，其终极目标是将学生培养成器官捐献者，他们必须无私地奉献自己的一切，直到死亡。</p><p>从小Peter Parker与Gwen Stacy在海尔森相识。在13岁那年Peter被要求献血给出了车祸的Osborn集团独子Harry Osborn，他知道的是他很喜欢这个漂亮的纨绔子弟，他不知道的是他的器官捐献人就是Harry。</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now I am Winter

【一】Mary Jane

 

今年入学时，为了节省学校校园内宿舍的昂贵房租，我在校园外两条街的地方租了一间单身公寓。入住的时候我着实吃了一惊，因为那是一间空空荡荡到令人恐慌的房子，只有白色的墙壁，孤零零的灶台，和卫生间里一面正方形的镜子，反照着我通宵几夜后精神不振的苍白的脸，显得更加骇人。打扫得过分干净，没有任何前租客留下的生活痕迹，。

但很快我就知道了前租客的名字。

凡是搬家过的人都知道，来到一个新地方，适应新环境，建立新人脉是一件困难的事情，而常常令人泄气的细节就是信箱里塞满了属于前一个主人的信，朋友们寄往自己在社交网络上刚刚发布出的新住址的明信片还在路上，一切都不像属于你的样子。

课业繁忙，我常常积攒了一大叠信没来得及收。大多数是无聊的促销广告，传教信息或者水电单，写着Gwen Stacy的名字。于是我知道了她的名字。

有一天，我收到了一封制作精良的信，信封的质感挺括，有细密的暗纹理，一丝不苟的剪裁，但是上面是一行手写的潦草的字。尽管潦草，我还是辨认出了收信人是Gwen Stacy，不是我。出于好奇，我没有随手扔掉，而是拿上了楼。

我打开这封信是在几天后。完成了一项艰难的期中作业，我在电子邮箱里按下发送键后重重地躺在床上，顺手拿起了放在床头的信。和内心的道德感相比，此刻好奇心更加占据了上风，我撕开信，看到里面的信纸里只有短短一行字。

Happy Birthday, Gwen.

我反而舒了一口气，似乎上天暗地里阻止我恶意戳破属于这个陌生人的隐私。

随即困惑升上心头，费尽心思的一封信，居然只为了写这样一句话，作为浸淫在社交网络和新媒体时代已久的青年，我实在很难理解。难道不是发条短信或在facebook上发一句就可以了吗？可能Gwen Stacy是一个老派的人。但这个社区住的都是年轻的大学生。

我看下去，在末尾，并列署了两个人的名字。Peter Park和Harry Osborn。

内心的困惑之情更加强烈。

然而由于公寓经理人对于租户隐私的极度保护，我没办法将困惑解开。

大约过了整整一学期，当我的信箱里逐渐被属于我的信充斥之后，我收到了Gwen Stacy的来信。是寥寥几句话，大致意思就是她在搬家之后很久才发现有一样很重要的物品落在了旧公寓里，如果新租户，也就是我，方便的话，是否可以帮她找一下再寄给她。

在如今这个快节奏的时代，愿意做这样无利益的事情的人应该很少。无奈我一直对她充满好奇，就立刻应承下来，在某个周日大扫除的时候，彻底地翻找了一遍。因为她本人对于这个物品也很不确定，所以我无从得知是什么形状什么大小，但我还是在厨房的储物柜角落里找到了一个尘封已久的金属铁盒。因为这个储物柜连通了洗碗池的下水道，非常的潮湿，所以我什么东西也没放，也就没注意过这里。

我打开看这个金属铁盒，里面只有一盘CD，封面已经泛黄了，又或许只是故意做旧的效果，淡米黄色的背景里有一个男人的侧影，山山水水倒影在他的脸上，两行字，第一行大约是作曲家的名字，第二行字是：For now I am winter.

我立刻写信告诉Gwen Stacy我找到了，并且让她回复我她的地址。没几天，她的回信到了。她住在东海岸的一个小城镇里，人口估计都不会过万。无法否认地，我被这个金属铁盒和CD莫名吸引了，我忽然很好奇她和她全部的故事。所以我改变主意，决定不寄给她，而是趁即将到来的暑假空闲时间启程飞去东海岸找朋友玩，顺便拜访她。

我携带着少女心底难以言表的浪漫情怀，直觉会听到一个精彩动人的故事。

 

【二】Gwen Stacy

 

在离开海尔森的那么多年里，我还是不可避免地追忆起在那里的日子。海尔森与其说是一个学校，不如说是一个自给自足的小社区，然而社会角色却单一得令人惊诧，只有老师和学生两类人。我似乎从来没有质疑过那个地方存在的合理性，学生们从年幼到青少年的全部学业和业余生活，都在一个地方完成，草坪外面的栅栏是划分这个世界与我们所处之地的界限，尽管一个发育正常的少年的身高就足以跨过，但没有人想过跨出去，这已经成为我们根深蒂固的共同理念，我们从睡眠到起床，从饮食到运动，一切生命的循环都在这里完成。

就像我从来没有想过我是怎么认识Peter的。他好像从一开始就矗在我的生命里，远远的，模糊不清的，晃悠悠却持久的存在。人们讲起青梅竹马式的好朋友，似乎喜欢用“我们打出生就认识了”来形容，但事实上，没有人会从出生就认识，在生命开头的前三年，人类没有记忆留存。但Peter和我似乎就是在没有记忆留存的空白里认识了，当我们成为无话不说的挚友，那大约是进入小学之后了。

海尔森每年都有一次同年级学生之间交换礼物的盛会，自己做的礼品在那一天可以用来交换觊觎已久的别人的小玩意。那时候我喜欢写点小诗，所以拿出去交换的都是誊写在稿纸上的诗歌。在后来的日子里，我陪着Felicia在疗养院里看一次又一次的黄昏，曾经提起过这件可笑的事情，“我们那时候明明不懂诗……可是我们会用一个铅笔盒或者蝴蝶结去交换诗歌。如果喜欢的话，直接抄下来不就可以了吗？为什么一定要花代价去买呢？”Felicia不明所以地看着我，然后我又不可避免地想起Peter。他是连续几年用他的画交换我的诗的人。

起初几次，我们只是友好地握手交换。到了第三年，我终于开口和他讲话。他是一个棕发男生，极其瘦削，即使在青春期忽然拔节似地生长却依旧无法改变伶仃的长手长脚，这让他显得四肢不灵活，常常在足球场上跌倒，然后接受男生们的嘲笑。有一次他扭伤了脚踝，坐在球场外围的枯草地上休息，我过去坐在他旁边，也不说话，就用余光偷偷地瞄他。他的两条腿瘦得像宿舍楼前的旗杆，膝盖骨像两片犀利的刀片插在小腿和大腿之间的接缝处，而他的衣服很宽大，风从四面吹过来，把空荡荡的衣服压扁成一个不规则矩形，他整个人像一只被吹落在地上的竹节风筝。

有一个男生想要嘲弄他，就把球故意踢向他，但不小心砸到了我。我的额角立即乌青了一片，Peter凑近来查看伤势，关心我有没有事。我强忍着眼泪摇头，在确认过我没事之后他站起来，用力地将皮球掷向肇事者，然后冲过去将他扑倒在地，引发了一场不小的斗殴。那是我第一次意识到Peter没有像我想象中，或者像他表面上表现得那么孱弱，他的内心被正义或者热血这类正面的词汇所充斥，他愿意为一切不公的事情挺身而出，他也珍视友谊——如果我与他的关系可以用友谊形容的话。这在未来的数年里一直困扰着我。

他在送我回去的时候遭到了Felicia的埋怨，“你是怎么搞的？Lucy老师又要骂大家了。”

她的话让我觉得有些不好意思，似乎我与Peter的关系已经到了他有义务照顾我的地步。但Peter沉默地点了点头，好像接过了这项莫须有的责任，“过几天我再来看你。”

我躺在床上，被已经入睡的室友们均匀的呼吸声包围着，我回想到Peter忽然凑近的脸，焦灼的表情，关心我的伤势，然而很难以启齿地，我的注意力却放在了他好看的鼻梁，和颧骨上零星的几颗雀斑上。他用右手捧住我的下颚，手指刚好夹在我的耳廓上，左手撩起刘海仔细端详了一会儿。那一刻痛神经统统往后退，心跳浮了上来。

我的叙述似乎太缓慢了些，也许我该跳过这些乏味的细节，直接来谈谈我是怎么与Harry Osborn认识的，这我是记得的，而且大约一辈子也不会忘记。

在那次受伤后，Peter常常带一些小零食来给我，我不知道他是哪里搞来这些垃圾食品的，因为海尔森对我们饮食健康的控制极其苛刻。但无疑，这些各式各样的口味对女生的吸引力很强，我一度成为整层宿舍楼里最受欢迎的女生。有一天在食堂，在皮特又一次把花椰菜暗度陈仓到我的碗里时，他被一个负责健康检查的老师叫走了。第二天碰到他，他说也不知道为什么他的健康检查时间被提前了。我们每年都会有两次体检，在春秋两季，但不是在当时。再后来，我有相当一段长的时间没有见过他。学校里的老师对他的去向三缄其口，只有我去问Lucy老师的时候，她面带难色语焉不详地表述着，“他去帮助一个和他同龄的小男孩了。”

“他能怎么帮助呢？”当时的我很诧异。这些不应该是成年人的事情吗？

“每个人都有不同的血型，”Lucy老师艰难地解释，“这个概念你已经在生物课上学过了是吗？很好。有的人的血型很独特，可能全世界只有寥寥数个人共享一个稀有血型。当一个人需要输血时，要找到那个和他一样血型的人才可以匹配。”

我有点明白，Peter是去献血了。可是需要那么久吗？这个问题我已经不敢再问出口，只要知道Peter安全我就满意了。

再见到Peter的时候，我几乎快认不出他来了，尽管离开不到一年，但他似乎恰好进入了青春生长期，个子窜了不少，骨架长开了，肩膀宽广，整个人像成年人一般，额头上冒出几颗青春痘，声音也有了些变化。人很容易因为对方的一些细微变化而立觉生疏感，尤其是这些变化是在我永远无法得知，无法触及的时间洪流里发生的，我从一开始微笑着打招呼，慢慢感受到脊背处爬上来的失落感。

“好久不见。”就如每次对话一样的蹩脚的开头。

“是啊。”他挠挠头，棕色的头发在阳光下一跳一跳。

“要补课吗？”我也不知道自己怎么鬼使神差地讲了这么句话。

“……”他立即露出了那副“我就知道你这种乖乖女在关心什么”的无奈表情。但是不得不承认，好看极了，他似乎有了一种成年的魅力，又因为身体与脸庞尚且卡在青春期，这种突兀的混合让我觉得很迷人。

“你去哪里了呀？”我总算问出最好奇的问题。

“哦，我去了Harry Osborn家。”他直爽地回答。我有点诧异，因为以为会是一个与老师相互恪守的秘密。

“谁？”

他又咪咪笑着重复了一遍。那是我第一次听清这个名字。那个属于外面世界的男孩的名字。我以为他仅仅出现在我和Peter重逢的那次尴尬又别扭的对话里，然而不是，他反复出现在了往后的岁月里。

“为什么呢？”

“他出了车祸，不怎么严重的小车祸，但失血很多。他的血型似乎是很稀少的，刚好我匹配，就叫我过去输血给他。”

果然和Lucy老师讲的是一样的，我对她产生了一种感激。“那为什么呆了那么久呢？”

“他爸爸挽留我在他们家多住一会儿。”

“他爸爸？”

“嗯，似乎是非常厉害的人物。”

“哦。”对话到这里又进行不下去。我还沉浸在他进入变声期的伤感里。

“……他们家非常漂亮。”

“是吗？”用了不怎么在意的语气应答，“你现在看起来似乎也很不一样了。”

“啊……”Peter立即反应过来是他的衣服穿着，“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，我很喜欢。”就像是标准贵公子会穿的衣服，合体的衬衫，没有领带，裤子有些紧身，蹬一双黑色皮靴，看起来价值不菲。简直可以预测出对方少年的穿衣品味。

“啊，果然女生们都会喜欢这种呢……”反而失落了起来，简直捉摸不透青春期男生的心理。

“到底希不希望别人喜欢。”我瞪他，“怪人。”

“总觉得不是我自己了呀。”

“那你就换回你的格子衬衫和球鞋啊。”

“……”他困惑地回看我，就好像在抉择要继续当回那个笨拙的被嘲笑孤立的男孩，还是做那个富家公子的孪生兄弟。

孪生兄弟。

我当时确实想到了这个词语。我怎么也想不到，他与那位遥远的Harry Osborn之间的关系，远远超出了这个词汇的范畴。

 

【三】Peter Park

 

在我第一次捐献之后，麻药让我处于时而昏迷时而清醒的糟糕状态，脑海里一直循环播放我少年时期的影像。一间病房，床上躺着一个头上缠着绷带的男孩，他的手肘因为打上 了石膏而不能弯曲，他用下颚和肩膀夹着一个超级英雄的玩偶，紧紧闭着眼睛睡着，好像被庇佑了一样。

那是我第一次见到Harry Osborn时候的情形。当抽血的针管从我手臂里拔出来，有一个面容慈善的护士过来问我愿不愿意去看看接受我血液的男孩，我欣然答应了。这一次偶然的会面让学校的管理老师大为恼火，我听见病房外那个以严苛著称的女老师一字一顿地对医院里的人说着什么，努力压制着声音，却还是忍不住高亢起来，我听见了几个零碎的片段，大约是“在未成年以前……”“……是不允许见代理人的……”“……我不管这是谁的主意……”“我有权利管……”“……你根本不知道这后果……”

争吵声吵醒了Harry，他睁开眼睛，看到了我。我立即觉得我们之间有一种极为亲密的联接被激活了，我似乎很早就认识他，了解他，洞悉他的一切。

他用一种陌生而友好的眼光审视我，“要玩吗？”他用下巴推了推那个玩偶。

“啊，什么？”我不知道该怎么回应。

“这可是限量版啊。”他冒出这么一句话。

我忍不住笑了，又觉得不礼貌，立即歪了歪头止住了。当时的我是第一次踏出海尔森的领地，迈入全新的世界，对于好莱坞电影或者超级英雄这类一概不知，也不了解限量版的价值。在海尔森，工业化与流水线没有侵蚀进来，每个学生的东西都是手工的独一无二的，大约也算得上限量版。在未来的日子里，我无数次想起我和Harry初见的场景，这段幼稚的对话，那个关于“限量版”的讨论与困惑，都让我觉得这一切冥冥之中都有注定。一件物品尚且因为数量稀少而被尊为限量版，而人呢，因为是他人的复制品而变得毫无价值，生命可以被任意践踏。

Harry Osborn是限量版，而我是复制品。这大约还要几年后才会被揭示出来。

“我叫Peter Parker。”

“Harry Osborn。”

沉默了一会儿，躺在床上的金发小少爷奇怪地看过来，“你怎么不说，’你的Osborn是Osborn集团的Osborn吗？’”

“诶？”

“每个人在我自我介绍之后都这么说。”他努力装出那些人曾对他做出的惊讶表情，“然后在得到我肯定之后他们又会这样——”他变换成一幅谄媚讨好的表情。

我惊讶极了。他的说话方式与行为方式与海尔森的所有人都不同。他大胆，充满着嘲讽，毫不在意别人的眼光，时常有夸张的表情，但又不是自己内心真实的表现，而是一种莫名的伪装，等过一会儿就会脱落下来，恢复到冷峻的表情，像表演结束后冷冷地看这个世界给他的回应，而无论是什么反馈他都不会惊讶。

“对不起，我不知道Osborn集团。”我老实回答。

“你在哪里念书？”

“海尔森。”

“没有听过。”

“很远很远的一个地方，在乡下。”

“哦。”过了一会儿想起来问，“你来这里干嘛？看病？”

“我来……救你。”匮乏的词汇量让我讲了一句很莫名的话。

“啊？”他挑了眉毛，像成人一样，但并不是不相信的表情，而是静待我讲下去。

“你流太多血了，我把我的血给你。”

他楞住了，抬头看输液的管子。“原来这是你的血。”

“对。”

“原来人和人之间的血可以互换。”

“……好像是。”

后面的对话我已经再记不起来。人的记忆很奇怪，明明是一个完整的故事，却突兀断在未完的对话处，接下来的画面像被浸入水下，声音全失，我只记得外面黄昏淅淅沥沥晕染下来，我趴在Harry的床边睡着了，他给我的右耳塞了一只耳机，里面有一个分辨不清男女声在反复吟唱一个短句，音调悲凉。这是Harry因为病痛而失眠的夜里常常听的曲子，他认为能够帮助他睡眠，在过了很多年的某一天，这盘CD忽然转手到我这里，我用它度过捐献后的深夜。

我来到了Osborn家，一住就是近一年。他的父亲执意我留下来陪他的儿子，他大约认为Harry脆弱，孤独无援，尽管我认为事实并不是这样，也许一盘CD和一个超级英雄的玩偶就能让他平稳度过兵荒马乱的少年时期，他的内心非常坚强，而且习惯孤独，并与孤独和谐相处。

海尔森的管理老师因此据理力争过一段时间，我记得她最后用愤恨的语气对Osborn先生说，“我们之前也有过这样的先例，最终无一不后悔的，将学生又重新送回来。”我当时不明白所谓先例的含义，我只是觉得海尔森之外的世界非常好，好到我不想再重返已经习惯了十几年的生活。

Harry是一个绝不讨人厌的纨绔子弟，他有美貌，有金钱，也有最紧要的迷人风采，他会在学校酒会上与每个女生跳舞，尽管他心底里是满不在乎毫无所谓的，但他的眼睛却会紧盯着每个舞伴，像要看穿她们的灵魂，在她们快要手足无措的时候又立即恰到好处地收回那种眼神，换成玩世不恭的笑，他笑起来最好看，因为嘴角有深深的笑纹，像涟漪一样荡开。

当时的我还没进入青春期，整个人像没发育的小鸡仔，我戴着眼镜，自卑着颧骨上零星的雀斑，在远远的地方看着神采飞扬的Harry。而他往往会给我一个“惊喜”，例如在大喊一声“今天酒水算我账上”成功吸引全场注意之后让灯光忽然打向我，“我最好的朋友——Peter Parker！”他的尾音拉得又高又长，足以让我吓得晕厥过去，而随机而来的欢呼与口哨声也让我想当场遁走。但他还没完，冲过来拉着我的肩膀，把我的脖子紧紧压在他的手臂环中，对乐队讲了句什么，然后要和我合唱一首我压根没听过的曲子。

Harry也有吃瘪的时候，例如趴在床上做数学题，做到一半他就会赌气地一掀床单，把作业纸撒得七零八落，然后愤怒地对我说，“为什么你都会做！”这时候我就会坐在桌边笑着看他，什么也不说。过了一会儿，果不其然，他要说出那句经典的台词，“既然血液可以交换，为什么大脑不能交换！”“也许可以。”我调侃他，他立即反击，“多少钱，本少爷买了。”然后我们两个笑成一团，并不知道一语成谶。

在这一年的末尾，Harry忽然迷上了摄影。如果是普通人，大约就买一部普通的相机，去旅游景点东拍西拍，可是Osborn大少爷把全家弄得天翻地覆，把他们家最大的一间书房改造成了冲洗底片的暗房。悖论就在于，他有夜盲症，在暗处根本什么都看不清，于是我又不得不充当他的盲人拐杖，扶他进去摸摸索索地洗印照片。

有几次我忍不住说，“你拍完，我帮你进去洗就可以啦。”

但是他坚持要自己完成全部过程，“洗完照片，等影像慢慢地从底片上浮出来，这样才算整个过程的完成。”

“可是你又看不到。”我实事求是。

我感觉到他用余光瞪我，过一会儿他又用酸文人的语气说，“你不觉得这个过程很像生命吗？做一件事，打了印记，只有被时间的河流冲刷过一遍，生命的底色才会慢慢泛映出来，你才知道，那件事的真实形状与样貌，对你人生的作用。”

哪里像了。我翻了翻白眼。还好是在暗房里，他看不见。

我们常常躺在暗房的地板上有一搭没一搭地聊天。

有一次我们聊到了Gwen。他问，“你不会是喜欢她吧？”

我想了想，似乎也没什么可隐瞒的，因为当事人不在现场，于是就大了胆子回答，“我想是吧。”

谁知道Harry反应很大，一下子从地上跳起来。“啊？！——”先是短暂的惊讶，然后有点赌气的尾音。

“怎么啦？”我还躺在地上看他，从我的角度看过去，他的脸庞在非常昏暗几近无光的背景里显得毛茸茸的，而他什么也看不见，努力想怒视着我，可是聚焦却聚错了地方，盯着我右手处两三米开外的地方。

“那你是不是很想她？”

“老实说，有点。”

“……那你现在回去咯！”他用力挥了挥手，整个人一下子快要倾倒在盛满洗照片用的水池里去，那是强腐蚀性的药剂，我赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺起来，把他拉向反方向，可是自己重心不稳，重重地磕到了桌角。

“你怎么啦？！”他焦急地问，像盲人一样胡乱摸索，摸到了我额角汩汩流出的鲜血，他吓得大叫，大声喊他们家佣人的名字。他们家佣人实在太多了，当他从名字首字母是A的女佣喊到L的时候，终于有人冲进来，把我们抱出了暗房。

他的湛蓝色瞳孔融化了，变成流动的蓝色海洋，眼泪流下来，“对不起……”

我摆摆手，“没事啦。”

我的额头被精心地包扎好，很快就没有了痛觉。我躺在床上，心里暗自好笑地指挥着Harry帮我倒水，拿靠垫，做这个做那个。

夜幕降临，他守在我床边，要给我讲故事。我觉得这太荒唐幼稚，我们都已经十三岁了，即使退回到八九年前我也许都不好意思做这样的事情，就严词拒绝了。

“你回去睡好啦。我又没什么大事。”

他不回答。

“你不回去也行，那你背这学期学的数学公式给我听。”

他瞪大了眼睛，要发作，又软了下来，开始背一些驴头不对马嘴的原理。我在他嘟嘟囔囔的声音里慢慢入睡，觉得内心很安稳。那大约是我人生中最快乐的一天。

迷迷糊糊中我感觉到有什么东西在我脸上，我睁开眼睛，看到Harry在轻吻我的嘴。我吓了一跳，鼻息颤动，他反应过来，面孔通红，立即起身离开。我心跳如雷，还在惊诧发生了什么，过了数秒，觉得卧室的门被重新打开，Harry快步走近我身边，用手掌抚住我的耳朵，用力固定住我的头，然后一个深吻。

我被惊得不能动弹，感觉胸口有一股热流涌上来，很想用力抱住他，可是手似乎被什么压住了，然后我感觉到世界被一下子投掷到令人难以忍受的光明中。卧室的灯开了，Osborn先生站在门口。

“Peter，看来我不得不送你回海尔森了。”

 

【四】Felicia

 

你在十四岁会遇到的最糟糕的事情是什么。是失恋，还是挂科，再不济是父母离异，或罹患重病。在我十四岁的时候，我知道了自己将死于何种方式。那是我一整年中碰到的最大的事，然而却发生在一个最普通的下午，自然科学课上，人人都昏昏欲睡，有男生转笔不小心掉到了地上，啪嗒一声，他弯腰下去捡，然而等起身时，Lucy老师停了下来，告诉了我们一个事实。

如果我是那个书写故事的人，也许我不会把这个极度骇人震慑人心的真相放在这样一个普通的下午，每个即将被震撼的人都毫无准备，我们穿着平常的衣服，各怀鬼胎地想着昨天输掉的球赛或未完成的作业这类当时看起来已经是天大的事。但是Lucy老师突然开始浑身颤抖，难以自持地讲述一些我们似懂非懂的话。在那节课后，她消失在了海尔森，而我们也慢慢意识到她所讲的话背后的含义，以及对我们命运的揭示。

我们是克隆人。

尽管从字面意义上来看，我们也属于人的一种，就像男人与女人，老人与小孩一样。但是我们不是，因为我们没有过自己人生的权利，我们甚至被怀疑没有内心世界，只是基因的复刻。外面的世界知道我们的存在，但只是面容模糊的存在，像试管婴儿或变态杀人犯一样，人人听过，但却很少在真实生活里见过，也无法辨认出隐没在人群里的我们。我们不知道自己的原体是谁，也许是一个热心于拯救绝症病患的中产阶级父亲，也许是一个在桥底下靠乞讨为生的流浪汉，我们不知道，而且我们永远无法知道。我们也不会想知道我们的器官用以拯救哪个人的性命，我们只是在一次又一次器官捐献中耗费活力，直到生命殆尽。我们的存在是人道主义的体现，只要不把我们划入人类的范畴的话。

知道了这个真相，对于我们目前的生活，竟然也似乎没有什么影响。我们根本不知道如何反抗，当一个事实是在你出生之前就被设定好的时候，你的心里就不可避免地充满了敬畏，你不敢去改变它，这也许就是“命运”这个词汇的重量。每个人都清楚出生就是为了奔赴死亡，但我依旧不可以接受我是死于这种方式。

来介绍介绍我吧。用什么词汇概括呢，也许很简单的，一个棕发黑眼睛的女孩。又或者，为了达成目标愿意不择手段的女孩。我从小就知道自己的性格与海尔森其他学生不同，我不像Gwen，永远温柔地对待世界，对待她的敌人，甚至对待她不公的命运。我更不像Peter，始终热血积极地看待事物，面对不公正会挺身而出。我是一个投机取巧的人，我会趋利避害，我会躲闪让我受伤的东西，我会让自己得到一切想得到的东西，我想丝毫不付出代价地巧妙地度过我的一生。我也不知道为什么我会和Gwen成为好朋友，也许，换句话说，也只有Gwen这样真正的好人才能成为我这样的人的朋友吧。

有一段时间，在海尔森高年级的学生当中流传着一个传言，如果有一对克隆人可以证明是真心相爱，就可以申请延后第一次捐献的时间，最长可以达到三五年。尽管我距离第一次捐献还有长长的距离，我已经开始为这个尚不确认真假的谣言做着准备。

我狭小的人际圈里只有Gwen和Peter，所以有一阵子我在打着Peter的主意，在楼梯的转角兜着他，想给他一个猝不及防的吻。然而这一切都没有奏效，我恨这一对模范恋人——尽管他们从没承认。

一次很偶然的机会，我从Gwen口中得知Peter和Harry Osborn的关系，他与这个集团少爷私交甚密，曾一起住过近一年的时间。我大喜过望，心里思忖着通过Peter接近Harry Osborn的可能性。因为按我当时可接受的逻辑来思考，证明与一个克隆人相恋，不如证明与一个真人相恋更加有说服力些，尤其当你的恋人是Osborn集团的独子，你的重要性不言而喻，也许可以获得终身豁免权。

“我想……这是很难的。”Peter知道我的想法后艰难地开口。

“为什么？”我不自觉地挺直了腰板。不可否认我是一个漂亮的女孩，我想可能提供基因的原体是一个身材火辣的脱衣女郎。我自觉有足够的魅力，对于Peter的回复大为不满。而且我讨厌他们俩一副对命运束手无策的样子。

“因为……”他说不出口。能怎么说，“因为他喜欢的是我”吗？在几年后知道了真相的我觉得世间一切的安排都像一出蹩脚的舞台喜剧，“而角色分配得不成样子”——王尔德说的。我还看过王尔德，而他们要从我的身体里拿出曾经在我的胸腔里跳跃的器官，去救一个也许连王尔德怎么拼写都不知道的人。这太可笑。我无法放弃。

“你给我Harry Osborn的联系方式。”当时异想天开的我简直想连夜翻墙出去毛遂自荐当他的秘书。

他摇摇头，表情犹疑。

“为什么？”我急起来，“为什么你们都不肯抗争一下？你，Peter，是我们之间唯一到过海尔森以外的世界的人，你有与外界的联系，你认识Harry Osborn，你跟他讲一声，也许我们这些人都不用送命。你和他是朋友不是吗？你当然能够证明我们是有思想有内心世界的人，对不对？没有人有权利这么对我们。”

“对不起，我已经没有和他在联络了。”

“学校切断了你们的联系？”

“不是。只是我不想再和……”

“为什么？”

“……因为我的器官捐献人就是他。”他抬起了头，面无表情。

这一切都乱了套。我试图揣摩着当他得知自己的朋友将要接管他的身体与余下生命时的心情，但他只是重新低下了头，用棕金色的头发面对着我。

情况比我想象得离谱得多。与我们大多数人不知道原体和捐献人不同，Peter的生命是更加精细的计划。他的出生就是为了拯救Harry Osborn的性命，那位含着金汤匙降生却被生母的遗传疾病所困的少爷。那个我们都叫不出名字的遗传疾病，会让他终有一天面对大部分器官的缓慢衰竭，所以他需要一个与他基因几近相同的克隆人提供几乎全部的器官，甚至血液，才可以避免危险的排异反应。很可笑的，Peter与Harry长得大相径庭——这是我在成年后离开海尔森前往村庄后才见到的事实——但他们拥有着几乎相同的基因，只不过Peter的部分被剔除了患病的部分。人类有选择帮助他人与否的权利，而我们没有，因为我们就是帮助的全部定义。

即使在这样艰难的环境里，我还是看到了一丝希望。Peter面对的是一个明确的个体，只要对方放弃被捐献的机会，他就有存活的可能。我曾经这样建议过他，他用一种难以置信的表情看着我，沉默许久才说，“Felicia, 是什么会让你有这么疯狂的念头，觉得一个正常人会放弃生的希望。”我张口结舌。但我有一股直觉，只是苦于无法自证。

我们在很长一段时间里再也没有提到过Harry Osborn这个名字，尽管他迟早会重新出现在Peter的生命中，以一种掠夺者的姿态，谁知道呢，但我们都假装忘记了我们坐的这列火车会轰隆驶向的终点。直到我们十八岁成年的那年，他才重返视野。

 

【五】Gwen Stacy

 

海尔森只负责我们到十八岁成年，之后我们被派遣到国内各个州的村庄里，等待着被召唤第一次捐献。我们的手腕上被安装了芯片，早晚打卡，记录我们的日常行踪。

在村庄里安顿下来的第二个星期，一群看似是贵族学校的学生到附近的田地里野营游玩，扎起了几个小小的帐篷。夜幕降临，帐篷变成橙黄色的金字塔，我们从窗口往外看，惶惶地看着真实的人类那样快乐无知的生活。

到我们快入睡的时候，有砰砰的敲门声。我去开门，是一个陌生男孩的脸，他言简意赅地说明他和同伴的手电筒没电了，问我们是否有多余的电池可以借他们。我找了一些给他，他说谢谢，并伸出手来要同我握手，一副成熟老派的样子，但年纪与我们相仿。

我把这当成有趣的见闻，靠在Peter的卧室门口讲给他听，他笑起来，这时候又有敲门声，Felicia不耐烦地大声回斥着，“又是谁？”“对不起，我们似乎还需要一些火柴。”是那个男生折返回来，我要起身，Peter示意我这次轮到他去开门。Felicia还在嘟嘟囔囔，“这些贵公子有没有常识，是不是预备把这片森林都烧着。”我听见那扇老迈的门刺耳的吱呀声，然后Peter的声音从背后响起来，“Harry。”

“……好久不见，Harry。”

我与Felicia惊得齐齐回头，那个男生靠近门迈了一步，门口屋檐挂的小吊灯将他的脸照得毛茸茸的。他的绿色眼珠在一瞬间失了神，然后立即眯起来，荡起盈盈的笑意，整个人充满了一种奇妙的流动的美感。他用力地拥抱了Peter，然后用手环住他的脖子，就像他以前无数次做的那样——尽管我根本无从得知，但我觉得我就是知道——然后略略提高音调，“你怎么那么久不回我的信！我以为你被你们那严格得变态的老师杀死啦！世界上原来还有不允许学生用手机的寄宿学校……”

他无意识地提到了死，这让我们不可避免地被震动。我感觉到Felicia用一种复杂的眼神盯着他，像一个外界的侵入者，又像我们唯一的救命稻草。

令人意外地，Peter推开了Harry的手臂，将自己与他重新划出一个安全距离。Harry愣住了，就像一个从来都能得到礼物的孩子第一次见到了没有标价的玩具，他的手不知所措地停留在空气中。

“Harry，对不起，我觉得这不是我们见面的好时机。”

“什么……意思？”Harry重新打量着这个屋子和里面的人。他的大脑一定飞速运转着，努力揣摩我们和Peter的关系。然而任凭发散性思维再强的人也无法猜到，我们这几个年轻男女，被困在怎样的绝望境地里。

“……对不起，”他很快恢复了一股成熟的派头，我都能听到似乎有一个小开关在他身体的某个角落里咔哒打开了，盔甲立即覆盖了他全身，他又重新变得礼貌而疏远，“那么晚打扰你们了。我改天再来拜访。”

他转身离开了，亮晶晶的星星落寞地洒在他孤独的肩线上。

“他很喜欢你！”Felicia忍耐不住，将脚盘在沙发里挺起腰对Peter说，“你为什么把他拒之千里？！”

Peter沉默地将脊背对着我们。过了一会儿他说，“谁可以和他的原体做朋友呢？”

我顿时心如刀绞。

Felicia还在垂死挣扎，“我就可以。”

“谁可以和他的器官捐献人做朋友呢？”

“我就可以。”声音更轻了一些，连自己都不大相信的样子。

我过去从背后抱住Peter，他的脊背瘦削，蝴蝶骨轻轻磕到我的锁骨，我用左手搭在他的胸口，能够感受得到他一记又一记的心跳。他是那么热血又充满正义的人，愿意帮助一切事物与人，但是代价不应该是他的全部。我的眼泪渗出来，这一刻我几乎没有时间思考自己的处境，我的内心被对他的悲哀所充斥。

他握住我的手，转过身来抱我，拍我的后背，语调温柔，“我回去睡觉了。你们也早点休息。”

我们当然无法休息。他上楼之后，Felicia从沙发冲到窗台，和我两个人依靠在窗边看那些橘黄色的帐篷。Harry Osborn的暗暗身影在帐篷外矗立着，仿佛在往我们这的方向望，有同伴好像拉开帘子探出头来同他讲了些什么，又关上。过了许久，他终于掀开帐篷的帘子，让自己被橘黄色的灯光所包围。那些遥远又意义含混的影像，一直留在我脑海里，我大约是那一刻觉得，Felicia那荒唐的提议也许是可行的，Peter不会死。

然而事情发展得超乎我的想象。也许是这几天我太过顾忌Peter的感受，当我发现Felicia在进行着她的计划时，已经是几天后了。野营似乎持续了过于长的时间，而学生们在一点点走掉，只剩下Harry一个人还停留在这里，后来又来了几辆价值不菲的车，停靠在帐篷边，保护着这位集团独子的安全。我撞见Felicia在吻Harry的时候是在傍晚，他们两个的身影在谷仓后若隐若现。我惊得差点倒翻手里的饭菜，但又很快镇定下来。这就是Felicia，快速的行动力，势在必得，她是强悍女性的典范。

又过了几天，Felicia说要请一位重要的客人来家里吃饭，我已经猜到是谁，我想Peter也是。我们都默许了，于是Harry又再一次出现在门口。Felicia请他坐下，然后向他讲述了所有的前因后果。就像每个人都知道克隆人的存在，却依旧不能接受自己与克隆人相处乃至交流的事实，Harry呈现出了震惊与恐慌，但不得不承认，他比任何人都快地调整了过来。他清了清嗓子，尽管语调颤抖，但他努力装作无所谓的口吻说道，“我觉得你们与我没什么不同。”

Peter抬起眼睛看他，五味杂陈的注视目光。而Felicia激动地叫道，“是吧？你也同意？我们也是正常人。好吧，你知道么，你是可以救我们的！你知道Peter是你的……”

我立即打断了她。Harry不应该在这样诡谲的场合知道他与Peter的命运。“你说你自己的事吧。”

Felicia噤声，思忖再三又重新开口，“我听说过一个传闻，尽管没有考证过，但一直流传着。海尔森的学生如果可以证明与人真心相爱，就可以申请推迟第一次捐献的时间，好好地过几年日子。”

“是吗？”Harry问道，眼睛盯着Peter。

“是啊。”Felicia愉快地应答道。“所以，如果你愿意和我去海尔森校长那边证明……”

Harry的眼神始终跟随着Peter，而Peter一直回避着，Felicia还在聒噪地讲着话，而我似乎坐在画面之外，画面里的声音消失了，我们就像一起沉入海底，或者被抛进无声的宇宙，在没有空气的冥王星上吃这一顿饭。我能做的只是看着这样一幅场景，心里升起无限悲凉。

这场饭局的结果就是Harry应承了Felicia的要求，与她一起前往另一个城市去做一个莫须有的证明。我无从知道Harry的心理活动，也许他只是想帮一个老友的忙。

我和Peter送他们到附近的城镇。那是我们第一次接触到城市化的地方，地铁，街道，餐厅，扎着领结的服务员，对我们来讲都是那么新鲜。我觉得Felicia简直把菜单上所有的菜都点了一遍，她好奇每个新奇短语背后的味道是什么，Harry拿出信用卡刷得时候她还抢过来仔细看了一遍，我觉得服务生看我们的眼神复杂。

这大约是Felicia短暂人生中最快乐的一天了。

她死在第二次捐献后。

那次申请延期没有成功，这个传言被证明只是一个谣言。我并不知道当时的场景，但一定充满了抗争失败后的绝望与愤怒。据说Felicia摔碎了玻璃杯用碎片抵着Harry的脖子威胁校长签下延期同意书，然后校警冲进来用枪击中了她的大腿，她被送往医院治疗，治疗完毕之后她的第一次器官捐献就开始了。大约她被认为是克隆人中的一个危险存在，所以她的捐献被提前了。

我和Peter知道这些事情已经是一个月后了，Harry驾车到我们这个与世隔绝的地方告诉了我们，大约也就是用寥寥几句话概括了事情的梗概。我可以感受到他受到的震动，尽管他尽力将那些可怕的鲜活的画面压扁成没感情的几句话。

我跑回房间痛哭了好一会儿，直到听到外面传来激烈的争吵声。我打开门，看到Peter用手肘抵着墙壁，而额头靠在手背上，而Harry一直在用拳头捶着门口那个我们用手腕芯片签到的仪器。他一直重复着，“我可以帮助你们逃走，马上逃走。”

我大受感动。

Peter猛地从墙壁转过身来，握住Harry的肩膀，用他的声音盖过一切声响。“我的器官捐献人是你啊！”

然后世界瞬间被一种令人难以忍受的寂静所包围，每个人都感觉到了窒息感。

“……你怎么帮我……”

“我的出生就是用来帮你的，而你又要怎么帮我……”

“……你会死掉。”

Harry顿住了。他走向门口，我以为他会就此离开，然而他又转过身来，倒退几步，让自己淹没在黑夜里。“如果我的命运是会死掉，那我就应该死掉。”

在未来的几年里，我申请成为了一名看护人，我没什么朋友，也没有任何业余活动，所以我照看了非常多的病人和克隆人。极少情况下，会有病人与克隆人产生了共感，他们不愿意克隆人为他们付出更多的器官，试图中止合约，他们也曾发出过像那天晚上Harry的真诚剖白。然而无一例外地，在他们的病症出现或加强后，他们真正感受到了病魔的可怕与死亡迫近的威胁，他们又毁灭了之前的承诺，不得不让他的捐献人继续为他们捐献器官以维持生命。尽管情况很少见，但我记得我目睹过几起。我丝毫不怪他们，每个人都是不愿意放弃生命的，这也是人之所以为人的全部基础，人性当然是自私的，我没有任何立场站在道德的制高点上指责任何人，我接受所有阴暗面，就像接受光明面那样与之和谐相处。

但是，在我还没有任何相关经历的当晚，我被Harry的那句话深深震动，我无法形容当时的心情，就像从洞穴里生活了数年之后第一次出来被阳光灼伤双眼的那种感觉，剧烈的痛苦，和剧烈的希望。

然而Peter似乎没有像我这样强烈的反应，他只是倚靠在门后，黑色的夜风吹到门口为止，而他被昏黄色的灯光保护着，纹丝不动，“你的命运是死，而我的命运是防止你死，这是一个怎样的悖论啊。”

“我不想要用你的生命来延长我的。”Harry迅速回复道，而这需要何等勇气。

我忽然猜想到了Peter那年与Harry发生了什么。以为是一段短暂而迷幻的夏日恋情，却一直绵延到现在，触碰生与死的沉重命题。

“……可我也不想你死啊。”Peter把头靠在门上，喉结仰起来，眼睛斜斜地看着Harry，然后在靠近我的一侧，他的眼泪流下来。

 

 

【六】Harry Osborn

 

开车回去的时候，道路两旁的行道树漆黑笔挺地站立着，我的头顶开始绽放绚烂的烟花，把黑夜切割得七零八落。我才想到今天是平安夜。我的十八岁生日过去没多久，我想Peter也是。我看见斜对面的河岸站了一些看烟火的人，有几个孩子拿了荧光棒，用手握在离底部几公分的距离，将荧光棒截成了长短悬殊的两截，从远处看起来像黑暗里的惊叹号，重重地打在我心里。

在这个孤独而热闹的夜晚，我惶惶然地思考着未来的人生。我的耳膜被冲上云霄的烟火爆炸声充斥着，那种砰砰的声音，不由分说的粗糙野蛮，又安稳，充满了人世间的味道。

 

只要有一个如果成立，我的人生就会截然不同。

如果我在十三岁的时候，没有为了逃课勒令司机将车速飚到不计后果的地步，我不会因为出车祸而失血过多，认识Peter Parker。

如果我在十八岁的时候，没有报名参加大学新生野营的活动，我不会因为借一根火柴而与Peter Parker重逢。

如果我没有在他低着头无声地笑的时候觉得更喜欢他一点，没有在搂着他唱七零八落的歌的时候觉得更喜欢他一点，没有在暗房里躺在地板上和他有一搭没一搭聊的时候觉得更喜欢他一点，没有在给他写信后长久没收到回复被失落淹没的时候觉得更喜欢他一点——

如果我没有爱上他——

如果我从来没有认识过他——

我的人生将会长久，圆满，恬不知耻地快乐。

可是从今天开始，我已经没办法过假装毫不知情的生活。

烟花冲到最顶处，爆发出那声隆重的炸响，然后以飞快的速度坠落下来，轻微的刺啦啦的声音，像落一场雨，证明自己存在过。

 

在未来的几天，我请了本市最知名的律师同我讲解克隆人这项最新科技背后的规则合同。

那个西装革履的中年男子对我非常客气，“Osborn少爷，久闻大名。您的父亲是我们律师事务所的大客户。”

我不耐烦地摆摆手，示意他直接讲重点。

“好的。”他有些尴尬地喝了口水，“大多数克隆人将自己的器官提供给不同的病人，直到生命终结。他们隶属于整个克隆人的医疗体系，调度分配全由管理部门的人决定。他们不能选择捐献器官的对象，病人的信息对他们完全保密。”

“那我和Peter Parker先生的呢？”我尽量让整件事显得公事公办。

“情况似乎特殊些，”他开始从一大叠资料里哗啦啦地翻找，“他是您的专属器官捐献人，您与他之间的代理关系从他的出生起就生效，别人不可以使用您的器官捐献人。”

“我是否掌握所有主控权？”

“那是当然的。只要在他达到十八岁之后，您可以自主选择器官捐献的开始与结束的时间以及进度与频率，当然在这一点上我还是建议您遵照医嘱……”

“我是否可以中止合同？”我打断他。

律师顿时一脸错愕，“……理论上是可以的，如果代理人年满十八周岁且有民事行为能力。但在现实中我们还没有遇到过类似案例。”

“我现在就要中止合同，请你当场为我操作。”

他犹疑不决。我从口袋里拿出驾照，拍在他面前，“我已经成年。”

“是、是……”他吞吐着，拿出纸巾擦额头上的汗，“我觉得您还是与您的父亲商量一下比较好。”

“我们已经商量过了。”我面不改色地撒了个小谎，“你现在就可以开始了。”

律师为难地拿出笔记本电脑，进入了一个我从来没见过的网站，在输入一连串信息之后，我看到我与Peter的照片出现在页面的两边，中间是一些复杂难懂的基因公式。当跳转到合同页面时，这位紧张的律师反而舒了口气，对我说，“抱歉，Osborn少爷，您不能擅自更改合同。”

“为什么？”我诧异，将屏幕转向自己。

“因为合同中有一条附加条款显示您没有民事行为能力，如果要更改或终止合同，必须由监护人签字才可以。”

“什么？！”

经验丰富的律师点开附加条款后的链接，“噢，我想是您的精神状况。”

 

我不得不与父亲联系。自高中起我就搬离那所大宅，因为那里总是让我想到和Peter共处的时光。我与父亲的关系一直糟糕，从小他就是我印象中匆匆离开的背影，西装革履，喷了一点体面的香水，最多摸一下我头顶的头发，然后把我扔给一个变换着名字的保镖与女佣，总有一天我长到了他没办法随便摸我头顶的高度，我与他之间的最微弱的联系也断开了。如今要找他，我惊奇地发现，也只能通过Osborn Corp那个永远穿着骇人高跟鞋的前台小姐。

“您好，您有预约吗？”她没有从繁杂的文件夹里抬起头。

“我是Harry Osborn。”我面无表情地说。

“……对不起。”她反应过来，拿起座机打了个电话，然后对我说，“请跟我来。”

我父亲的办公室在42层。

小时候我问过他为什么是42，他的回答是，42是生命、宇宙和一切事物的答案。我不懂，以为是高深奥妙的算法，问前台小姐，当时还是另一个金发红唇的妙龄女郎，她笑起来，把我抱到前台的电脑屏幕前，在Google输入“the answer to life, the universe and everything”，跳出来一个计算器，上面写着42。我大惊，觉得这个数字顿时生辉，心里充满了无名的敬畏。直到念到高中才发现是《银河系漫游指南》里作者对人类文明的四两拨千斤式的调侃。多么像对我的生命的隐喻，隆重的、堂皇的……一场骗局，一个讽刺。

42层的风景很好，俯视这个碌碌终生的城市，所有鲜活的人都被缩小压平在城市的收纳空间里。

“大学生活顺利吗？”我父亲问我，就像好久不见的老友一样自然。

“一般。我是想和你谈谈器官捐献的事情。”

他挑了挑眉，好像早就料到，从十八年前就已经等待这场对话一般。

“我不想和你讨论这项技术的道德问题，这太宏大了，我只中止在我身上的合同。”

“很好，那么我想，你应该已经知道你没有办法擅自中止合同了。”

“这是我来的原因。”我努力让自己学得像父亲一样冷静，将措辞砍到最精简，但仍然压不住我声音底层的发抖。

“我的解答就是，我不会允许这件事情发生，所以我在五年前就提前预防了。”

“什么？”

他叹了口气，从座位上站起来，略显疲态地靠在落地窗前。“不能不承认我是后悔的，当时海尔森的老师跟我说，器官捐献人和代理人是不能提前见面的，甚至应该永不见面的，她是对的……我还以为他会成为帮你解决孤独的好伙伴，所以才让他留下。”

我听得一头雾水。

“……基因是很奇妙的东西不是吗？人总是不可抑制地被与自己相似的事物牢牢吸引。”

他看向我，背后是高度数百米的透明的玻璃窗，我觉得有什么东西在摇摇欲坠，我打断了他。“为什么在合同条款里我没有独立行为能力？”

“我把Peter强制送回海尔森之后你消沉了一段时间，我怀疑你的心理出现疾病，我找了心理医生给你做鉴定。你还记得么？”

老实说我已经刻意忘记五年前那段在与孤独的战役中得而复失的少年时光。但他这么提起来，我的大脑皮层似乎有模糊的记忆被唤醒，那件事在叛逆期的我看来只是可笑又无聊的测验，最后我在冗长又充满术语的报告背后签了名。

原来那个闲闲的签名，是我封死自己后路的重重一笔。

我当即呆住。

“你为什么要这么做……”这个持续数年的阴谋，只等着在这一刻起效，我从不知父亲是这么有耐心的人。

“因为我爱你啊。”他苦笑着，像是教愚笨的小学生一个最显而易见的公式原理。

“不可能，不可能……”我默念着，又将音量提起来，“我去申请重新鉴定。我去那个什么什么机构推翻这个条款。”

“什么什么机构……”这个危险的中年人微笑起来，“你还是没有了解清楚这整个体系。也是，我在十八岁的时候，也是这样沉不住气，发现了现实的冰山一角，就会急吼吼地来讨一个说法。”

“……什么。”

“如果你愿意翻到合同最后，你会发现一行小字，那就是，一切解释权归Osborn Corp所有。”

我一时无法处理这些信息。“你是指……”

“所有，我意思是，所有关于克隆人的，一切，全部只是Osborn Corp的版图一部分罢了。如果你愿意查我们的股份，你会发现，海尔森学校也是我们的子公司。我们提供克隆人的货源——原谅我的用词，管理克隆人的生活，器官捐献的调度与分配，所有的规则都是我们定的。只要你需要用这样的治疗方式，对不起，你已经进入我的权力范畴。”

我心里当下溃败了大半。

“这到底是为什么……”

“因为我爱你。也爱你的母亲。为免你接下来再问什么问题，我提前告诉你，你的所有问题，答案都是这个。”

我紧紧攥着手，百感交集，“你把我置于这样不道德的立场。你不给我任何修正的机会。”

我的父亲大步走过来，用力地捏住我的肩膀，似乎要重组起我破碎的意志，“你听着，道德是什么，道德是首先让你自己活下来。”

我近距离看着他，看着他浑浊的瞳孔和被皱纹分割得四分五裂的垮塌的皮肤，忽然心里悲哀到了极点。人活着到最后，就这样的贪婪，任凭自己变成一副丑陋的皮囊，也要在世界里呼吸空气，在阳光下占微不足道的一席之地。

“你，根本不知道疾病对人的摧残。你会变成与曾经的自己截然不同的样子，你会变得让别人厌恶，也自我厌恶。当你发现心里对这个世界的梦想也好欲望也好竟然远远地超出了可以实现它们的生命长度，你内心是有多绝望。”

“当我知道我必须用别人的生命来延长自己生命的时候，我才觉得绝望。”

他忽然暴怒起来，几乎要打我耳光，然而又克制住了，身体像被抽了气瞬间垮塌下来，“……你母亲生下你之后就过世了。她有多想看到你长大，看到你第一天说话，第一天上学……可是她都没有机会。因为那该死的遗传病！所以我绝对、绝对不能让你也死于这种遗憾。”

我与对面玻璃窗上反射的自己对峙着，两行泪水从窗上滑落下来。

“我知道，我知道你的用心，你花十八年建设这个项目，你赞助了那么多医院发明了那么多设备培育了那么多克隆人，说到底只不过为了救一个不争气的儿子。”我擦掉眼泪，“可是，你做的错的一点就是，不应该让克隆人有思想有情感，让他们和我们一样。他们和我们一样啊——”

“说到底就是Peter Parker！”他高声喊道，“该死，你爱他，是不是？你爱他。老天，你真的爱他。如果不是他，如果你完全不认识他，我们现在这场愚蠢的对话根本不会存在。如果我当初不让你见到他，我不留他下来……”

对话进入了死路。

第42层楼充满了难熬的寂静。

大约过了一个世纪，我轻轻地对着空气说，“认识Peter Parker的时候，我很羡慕很羡慕他，他那么聪明，乐观，身体健康，甚至没有夜盲症。我想，如果我有他十分之一的特质，我的人生都会变成大不同。但后来我想明白，我的人生因为有了他已经变得大不相同。”

我父亲将头埋在那张宽阔的办公桌上，迟迟没有抬头。声音从红木质的桌面沉沉地传过来，“你以为你放弃生的希望，Peter Parker就能活下去吗？”

我望向他。

“你可以去翻阅一下合同的第七十条条款。如果克隆人的捐献对象有任何意外情况，如提早过世或自我痊愈——当然我们没想到需要列举提前终止合同这样的情况——那么克隆人就会被直接销毁。国家不会允许一群基因一模一样的人泛滥，社会会乱套。”

直到那一刻，我才下定决心，我要和Peter一起逃跑。

 

【七】Gwen Stacy

 

如果要我在记忆中为Harry Osborn立一座墓碑，那么墓碑上的照片，我会选择他在那个纽约近十年来最冷的冬夜风尘仆仆赶来等在我们房门口的那张侧脸。在我离开他很久很久以后，那一幕还反复出现在我的记忆中。

他穿得很少，一件皮夹克，嶙峋的锁骨甚至还露在外面，但套了一只米色的毛线帽，侧着头在搓手，我打开门，他刚刚哈的一口热气凝结成水汽悬浮在他的鼻梁上。

“我们走吧。”

我应该问“去哪里？”那么他就会言简意赅地告诉我，“我们逃跑吧。”但我第一句问的是，“你冷吗？”

他很冷。

我觉得他燃烧掉了整个纽约城的热量和他的生命告别。

这大约是我为他想的墓志铭。尽管时至今日，我还根本不能确定他是否还活着。

鹅毛大雪落在他的肩膀上，他的睫毛一片雪白，他一抬眼，有纯白色的蝴蝶拍动羽翼落下细密的白色小花。

从纽约飞往洛杉矶的红眼航班误点了整整七个小时，我们从晚上等到清晨。漆黑的窗外电闪雷鸣，风雨交加，停机坪里德飞机尾翼被一阵阵闪电照耀得苍白骇人。我们谁也不说话，沉默地坐在候机室。我的心里有千百个问题，Harry准备了多久，甚至办妥了我们的伪造护照，他对未来又有多少预计，他的钱能否支撑我们活下去，我们手腕里的芯片到底会不会引来杀身之祸。我的脑海中胸腔里有无数个问题沸腾着快要爆炸，可是我一个也没问出口。

清晨如约而至，暴风雪停住了，我们登机的时候甚至能听到地面上雪融化的声音。

西海岸的世界与纽约完全不同，阳光充沛，整日普照。因为地处地震高发带，所以这里几乎没有高楼，街道旁都是两三层的小楼房，让人倏忽觉得自己不再渺小。我们掩人耳目地住进了一所大学附近的社区，那里大多住着为节省房租而拼房的大学生，我们混迹其中没人发现。

我们住的地方离购物商场很远，所以我们租了一辆车千里迢迢去Costco采购物品。这个商场好似仓库，室内空间大得让人骇然，商品一直堆叠到天花板，每样用品都是最大包装的。我和Peter从未见过这样的场景，觉得新鲜极了，Peter甚至还将双腿撑在购物车的踏板上滑来滑去，像幼稚的小孩子。什么东西我们都买家庭装最大分量的，好像未来有长长久久的时间让我们去消耗。在他们都离开那间学生公寓之后，我又住了两三年才搬离，有几次我发现用的洗衣粉或者纸巾早就过期，我就会想到这次快乐得不真实的采购，然后那种物是人非的伤感会迅速将我击垮。人最薄弱的一环原来不是痛苦的回忆，而是快乐的回忆。我们最终推了三辆购物车去停车场，在搬运到后备箱的过程中我们发现根本放不下，于是结果就是我和Peter在后排车座上抱着一大包食品和面包机，而Harry旁边的副驾驶座位上赫然立着一台吸尘器。我们就这样招招摇摇地回家，那一路上我们都被物质充盈带来的满足感所填满。我和Peter从未有过这样的经历，我想Harry也是。

我们租车去各种地方玩，把皮肤晒得黝黑。我和Peter都不会开车，Harry变成我们的司机，或者说，在大都市里生活的一切我和Peter都不会，Harry不得不担任起我们生活唯一的依靠与导师。有时候，作为女生的敏感会让我几度错觉在他骄傲又潇洒的表情背后是难以察觉的不安与颤栗。在他之前短暂的生命里，一切都被人规划服侍得妥妥帖帖，他是怎么知道如何在街边的停车计价表上付钱，如何清洗干净租车的后视镜再把车还回去，甚至如何洗一件衣服，我无从得知，我们都在逃亡中飞速成长。

我们在开春后的某一天去好莱坞星光大道玩，那里充斥着许多打扮成知名电影形象的街头艺人，四处搭讪着游客，合一张影收一美元。一个蒙着头套穿着红色紧身衣的男子不知不觉中窜进我们三个人中间，要与我们合影，我吓得逃开，看见Harry与Peter笑着搂住他，我叹了口气，给他零钱，用手机给他们拍了一张照片。可是我们没有办法把这张照片上传到网上，任何一个社交网站。我不知道一张照片如果没有被其他人看到，它是不是还算存在过，它就一直保留在我的手机里，直到某一天不小心掉进洗脸池，进了水，再也无法开机。我才意识到我没有他们两个人的照片了，再也没有了。

“那个是你当时在病床上靠着的……限量版玩偶？”Peter还在回头确认，那个街头艺人已经向下一个游客发起进攻。

“是啊。”Harry笑起来，“你还记得。”

“你也还记得啊。”

“因为那是我最喜欢的超级英雄啊。”

“……可是我至今还不知道它叫什么。”

“真落伍。”

他们两个打闹起来，而我在这条喧哗热闹到让人会产生不适的街上感觉到一种莫名的舒服和安心，好像他们终于可以停驻下来，抖一抖羽毛上的风尘。

星光大道每几步就会有一颗金黄色的星和下面的明星名字，刻在地上，被游客的步伐踩过，好像永远不会消失。那天刚好是一位喜剧明星过世没多久的日子，在一颗星星的周围摆满了几年的花束和白色蜡烛。一群人围在那里拍照，好像争先恐后地见证着一个名人的死去。Harry停在那里看了一会儿，面无表情，我不知道他那刻在想什么。

那天晚上我睡不着觉，去厨房倒水喝，看到Harry赤脚靠在客厅落地窗旁边。我们住在三楼，刚好是一棵行道树的高度，被路灯照成黄绿色的树叶衬着他凌乱的金黄色头发，像发新芽一样。我怔怔地看着他，他感觉到了，对我微笑。

“不睡吗？”我端着水过去，坐在他身边。

“你有没有想过人死以后是怎么样？”他的声音闷闷的。

“这个世界上每个人都想过。”

“人们怎么抵抗住随之而来的恐惧？”

“努力不去时时想。用加班、升职、恋爱、吵架、结婚生子等一切繁琐的事情去压缩挤开思考的时间。”

他诧异地看过来，“你很聪明。”顿了一会儿他又道，“你觉得人的命运是不是在出生前就确定？”

“我看到的是你在拼命逆转命运。”

“如果我说我现在很怕死，你会不会轻视我。”

“人人都怕，只有活得太糟糕的蠢货才会觉得生不如死，然而他们中的大部分还是选择继续活着。可见生命可贵。”

他沉默。

我忍不住问他，“在机场的那天晚上，我很想问你，这一切到底值不值得。”

“我小时候看过一个作家写过一句话，很绕口的，也很肉麻。”他好像隔着千山万水望过来，“「你问我爱你值不值得，可是你知道吗，爱就是不问值不值得。」”

他把这句话作为回答。我心里震动。

“Harry，我想Peter也是这么想。”我吐露内心长久以来的担忧。

“什么意思？”

“我不认为他会欣然接受你的付出而没有回报。”我直觉Peter早有打算。

“他要怎么回报？”

以一种命中注定的方式。我们都心知肚明。

过了一会儿，他似乎后怕似地补充，“我不要他的回报。”

我看着他棱角分明的侧脸，像看凌晨三点的夜空中悬挂着的一轮缺月，明亮的，惨白的，在月光照射下瘦削的腮形成一层薄薄的阴影，似铅笔细细涂出来的。他侧脸的轮廓，像Peter念书时随手在草稿纸上画下的线条，勾勒高鼻梁，凹眼睛，再加上一个尖下巴，下颚线成小角度直扬至耳廓，最简单的画法，几条凛冽的折线，成为他与整个世界的分隔符。

我们以为，或者假装以为我们会在加州阳光的曝晒下一如既往地快乐地过下去，但是逃亡总归会有一个终点，而它只会在一个普通的日子悄然来到。

那天傍晚Harry单独出门去附近的便利商店买日用品，直到很晚他还没有回来。我们所在的社区治安并不太好，常常会有流浪汉或黑人持枪抢劫。我和Peter渐渐担心起来，就出门找他。

在一个没有路灯的拐角处，我们看到了他，半仰着躺倒在脏污的墙壁上，额头上血迹斑驳。我惊得腿软，Peter飞速跑过去扶起他。他被抢劫了，大约是他常常用大额的现金买东西，引起了别人的注意力——我们不敢使用信用卡，怕被追踪，想不到这样的细节酿成了大祸。

Peter立即背起他。他似乎挣扎了不短的时间想要回去，已经体力透支，最后连双腿站立的力气都没有。Peter将他的双手环在脖子上，他好似有感应，立即紧紧地围住，好像小孩子用力抱着抢手的玩具。我在旁边惊慌失措地跟着Peter疾走，一边扶着他的大腿，一边打电话叫救护车。而Harry，我看着他，好像回到最初的生命阶段，那段没有记忆的时光，温软的摇篮，偶尔摇晃，轻轻地，是母亲在推小摇篮。他也许知道这种摇晃不过是Pete快步行走的颠簸，然而他不想醒来。在那条好像忽然长得看不见尽头的街道，他最后发出的气声是——“……妈妈，我好想你啊……”

最后，Harry进了医院做全面检查，Peter被警方叫去问询做笔录，我在病房门口颓然坐着，觉得精疲力竭。

也许命运弄人是对我人生最佳批注，在我等待检查结果出来的漫长过程中，我看到了Felicia。那是在她完成第一次捐献之后，她情况糟糕，头发开始脱落，整个人骨瘦如柴，没有人认为她能撑到第二次捐献。

其实，那是我第一次亲眼见到克隆人在生命末尾的景象，我被震慑得不能言语。我想大约是从那一刻开始，我决心申请做一名护理人。大约是我厌倦了逃亡的颠簸，也大约是我不想再跟在Peter和Harry的后面，默默地见证他们之间矛盾、纠缠又痛苦的相互付出与牺牲。所以在之后他们飞往伦敦的时候，我决定留在洛杉矶，心安理得地完成我最后不多的生命。

检查结果出来，头部的伤势并不严重，可是医生告诉我，Harry的肾已经开始衰竭。那是他的遗传病症第一次显现出来。我百感交集。我知道Peter一定会捐献，而Harry一定会拒绝，而我永远只能无能为力。

他们爆发了几次大的争吵，我在隔音效果良好的玻璃窗外看他们，就像看一出悲伤的哑剧，他们并不为自己的利益而争吵，而是为放弃自己的利益而争吵。终于有一次，我看到Peter在Harry熟睡之后悄悄地在他额头包扎的白色绷带上吻了一下，然后走出来，抱住我，像做一次永别。第二天，我见到了Harry的父亲。他来这里签署同意书。那时候我才知道Harry被他父亲请来的心理医生鉴定为没有完全的行为能力，所有的器官捐献都必须在监护人同意下进行。我回想起那个冬夜漫山遍野都是雪，他驱车数小时过来，只为了告诉我们一句“我们走吧”，是带着多么惶然而孤独的心情。无法自证，无法扭转，无法逃脱的人生。

Harry是在昏迷的情况下被推进手术室。

那段时间我被控制在公寓里，无法动弹。我曾和Harry的父亲，那个严肃得高深莫测的中年男子有过一面之缘，他非常礼貌，让我意外，他说，“谢谢你这段时间对我儿子的照顾。”

我忍不住问他，“是Peter通知你来？”

他颔首，又补充，“当然我一直知道Harry在哪里。”他指了指我的手腕，我立即明白过来，我们根本毫无自由，永远被定位，他掌控一切，包括我们人生的节奏，他愿意放我们快乐地过一段日子，我们就如获得大赦。

在公寓里独自呆的日子里，我每天恍恍惚惚，有时甚至幻觉Peter和Harry回来了，在客厅里吃垃圾食品，把碎屑撒在地毯上，笑嘻嘻地等着被我骂。过了一段时间，我觉得我这样子实在不行，就决心改变状态，开始着手考取护理人执照的事宜。

有一天深夜，大约过了十二点，我听到外面有人敲门。是Harry和Peter。

我大概这辈子也不会知道他们是怎么逃出来的。他们两个都瘦了一圈，Peter的手腕上绕了一圈绷带，好像别人割腕自杀未遂后的样子。我一惊，Harry解释，“我割的。”我随即明白过来，他摘掉了Peter手腕里的定位追踪器。我几乎不能想象那血肉模糊的场面，那时候我也知道了他们的决心。

“Gwen，跟我们去伦敦。”Peter抓住我的手诚恳地说。

我拒绝了。我说我要在这里做护理人，从照顾Felicia开始。

然后他们不得不连夜启程。

那是我最后一次见到他们两个。那时候我就知道，这是最后一面了。我的人生中第一次没有Peter Parker这个人了。

别人似乎常常用“心被挖空了”来形容那种空空荡荡的感觉，而我不是，我觉得我的整颗心脏都没有了。在过去的近二十年里，我的生活没有一刻不是被Peter填充着的，我没有一刻觉得有一天我会失去他。那个见证了我所有窘迫尴尬痛苦与成长的人离开我了，我觉得我过往的生命像孤独荒野上旗杆上那面破损的旗帜，被风吹得消失殆尽，毫无存在的依据。

在Peter回房间整理行李的时候，我用短暂的空隙问Harry，“我不管你是怎么说服了Peter，你觉得当你的身体再出状况的时候，Peter会置你于不顾吗？”

而他长久地看了我一眼，然后轻轻握住我的手，“你放心。”

我瞬间泪如雨下，“你答应我。”

我甚至没说答应的内容，但Harry加大了手的力量，“我答应。”

黑夜沉得像海底一万里的景象，楼下等待的计程车有节奏地闪烁着光，像一尾鱼载着他们消失在视线的深处。从此他们只出现在我与Felicia的谈话里，我的梦里，我的记忆里。

 

【八】Peter Parker

今天我收到了Gwen寄给我的CD，她说她托了在洛杉矶公寓的新租客找到了。在信里她还说那是一个活力四射的女大学生，对我们的故事好奇得不得了，甚至不惜从西海岸飞到她的住所看望她。在末尾她表示希望我不要介意她把我们的故事告诉了一个完全陌生的人。我立即提笔回复她我毫不介意，我从来都觉得这是一个足够动人的故事，只不过身为故事中人的我表述能力太差劲，没办法讲好它。而我也很高兴她找到了一个可以倾诉的朋友，我知道她这数年来都一个人独居，很少有陪伴的人。在结尾我告诉她，她寄给我的种子已经发芽了，相信不久就会开花，我把它放在窗口，每天醒来都能看到，我还特意请求她不要告诉我是什么花的种子，让我的期待和惊喜再押后一些。  
把信交给狱警之后我就躺在床上回忆前几年那些惊心动魄的事情。尽管我将在这个宽阔又孤独的地方度过我漫长的余生——不知道算是幸运与否，我的身体健康状况良好——但我很少觉得寂寞无聊。因为充盈的记忆把我包裹得很安心，过往的岁月是我的护身符。  
我不得不承认随着时间的流逝，回忆会变得杂乱无章，时间顺序被打乱了，但是画面却变得越来越清晰，就像我在一家空荡黑暗的电影院里不停地向前移动座位，直到屏幕显得越来越清晰，越来越无法移开视线。  
Harry很喜欢泰晤士河，当时我们几乎每天早晨都会沿着河边散步。他觉得那里有一种自然与尘世交融的感觉，在湿润的雾霭里，青灰色的石板路，有穿着紧身运动服的年轻人戴着耳机跑过我们，有穿着职业装高跟鞋的妙龄女郎走过我们，有打电话与客户礼貌交谈的经理人，有拄着拐杖发型一丝不苟的老妇人，还有叽叽喳喳的游客，举着相机想把视网膜所见印成永久的底片，我们走在其中，好像掩藏在大千世界里一样，安心得不得了。  
河岸的栏杆上停着很多鸟，我过去喂食，它们会吓得一飞而散，而Harry过去，它们却不会飞走，就在他的指尖定定地停驻。我无法告诉任何人在我看来这剪影有多美好。大本钟、伦敦眼和塔桥在他的背后压成一片扁扁的风景明信片，他在其中流动，奇异的美。  
有时候我们会扔石子，看谁能抛得更远，就像我们在十几岁时候在放课后做的那样。  
桥上有穿苏格兰裙的男人拉风琴，遇到欢快的曲子Harry就会跳跃着路过他，金色的头发在伦敦潮湿的空气里轻微地抖动一下，像热带雨林里金色小鸟扑闪翅膀。  
有时候我们逛到晚了，街头会出现流浪汉裹着棉衣与他的狗坐在大厦转角处，晦暗的不分明的城市景色。而旁边就是巨大的商场橱窗，高功率的灯照得橱窗里的漂亮模特熠熠生辉。Harry会多看几眼，有时候狗会注意到他的目光，在双足踩的破败的棉絮站立起来，像警惕地护主。  
“它永远不会抛弃他。”Harry这么说，我唔了一声点头。  
“而他也不会抛弃它。”  
“就像全世界他们只有彼此一样。”  
我侧过头看他，“本来他们就只有彼此啊。”  
狗毫不知情地又蹲下来，喉咙里发出不明含义的呜咽声。  
Harry把两只手齐齐举起来，用力环住我的脖子，他的灰色呢大衣散发出很好闻的味道，摩挲着我的下巴。  
“我们也是这样吧。”  
“……我们，还有钱啊。”我想努力搞笑。  
“嗤。”我感觉到脖颈旁边笑出来的气声，吹得我的耳垂酥麻。  
这时候伦敦的细雨会如约而至，我把外套披在两个人头上，漫步走回宾馆。  
雨水应该是没有味道的，但我记忆中的每个雨夜，整个世界都被一种奇妙矛盾的味道统治，像女士皮革包的味道，混合了新粉刷店面的油漆味，还有下班族匆匆吃三明治的味道，视线所及的事物都被静静地泡在透明玻璃缸里，摇晃的，有些折射的，透亮清新的宇宙。

狱警敲门，Norman Osborn在窗后等我。  
“嗨。”我过去同他打招呼。  
他点点头，坐下来，似乎比上个月更衰老了一些。  
“还好吗？”我开口问。  
“一切都好。”过了一会儿他迟疑着问，“你呢？”  
“我也一切都好。”  
这就是我们每次的对话。他从百里之外驱车到这一片荒芜之地来看望我，似乎就是为了确认我好不好，而我永远会一切都好，他也是。  
我不知道我们的关系从什么时候变成这样，沉默而友好，明明应该永远敌对，但却不知不觉达成了一种含混不清的认同。  
他预备起身走了，我把CD递给他。“Harry的。”  
他转过身来，似乎触动到什么记忆，我无从得知，然后他把CD盒里的封面抽出来，“我有印象。”我诧异，示意他可以全部拿走，但他摇摇头，“我从来不知道他在听什么音乐。你听过很多遍了吧，你继续听吧。”  
多么像一个隐喻。他只取得了Harry的皮囊，而把内核留给了我。  
我怔怔地看着他离开。这大概是他的第一次投降。

在我和Harry健康状况都尚好的时候，我们把英国走了遍。事实上，我对这个国度一无所知，但Harry曾经看了很多英国的电影，时常能认出现实中的对应场景。  
“这里是James Bond追反派的地方。”他指给我看。其实只是普通的地下铁。  
我把双手握起来，比作手枪的样子，眯着眼睛举到嘴前面，假装帅气地吹了一口气。  
Harry顿时哈哈大笑，又凑近头来，对着我的手指同样吹了一口气。  
“报告，刚刚那下没吹灭。”  
我们在匆匆行人中笑得像白痴。  
在贝克街221B号，我和Harry互相给对方试戴每一顶猎鹿帽，幼稚得甚至引来旅游观光团里小孩子的侧目。  
“这顶好，遮住你糟糕的发际线。”我笑着盖上去。  
“是呀，”他当了真，认真思考起来，“最近我头发掉了不少。”  
然后我们就齐齐沉默下来，像触碰到了什么禁忌的话题。我知道Harry的某个身体机能在渐渐衰弱，但他坚持自己一切良好。  
后来他提出要去北约克郡看他最喜欢的一本小说的改编电影拍摄地。那时候我已经觉得他似乎在完成愿望单上的每一项，但我没法阻止他。我们在一个略微寒冷的周日坐火车去北约克郡，车窗外是漫山遍野的羊群，白色的脸和黑色的屁股，对路过的人类文明的庞然大物毫无兴趣，拱在一起吃草，活得惬意。  
我在摇晃的节奏中昏昏沉沉地睡过去，又回到我第一次捐献之后的深夜，肋骨的伤口缝合处隐隐作痛，我知道Harry也一样，在不同的空间被大脑皮层同一部位的痛楚袭击，那是我们的交流方式。  
有一天深夜，我睡得昏昏沉沉，耳朵里塞着Harry给我的那盘CD，再一次梦回海尔森，看到瘦小的自己在草坪上追逐足球，被壮硕的高年级男生撞到，Gwen在旁边着急，而Harry，很不合情理地，也出现在场边，为我加油呐喊着。一生一次的青春，无法反悔的人生，遥不可及的梦，我心里塞满了惆怅。睁开眼，Harry真的在我身边，用他骨瘦如柴的手拍我的脸颊。  
我想Gwen到现在也不能明白，为什么我会同意Harry这个冒险的提议，再一次从他父亲的监视下奔逃。我没有时间与她解释那个晚上Harry同我说了什么。他只是握着手，向我描述他曾经去过的国家和城市，还有在旅游杂志上看到的景点，那些繁复到令人肃然起敬的教堂琉璃玻璃窗，安静的冰川、积雪和藤花，“你不想去见见吗？”  
“你替我去见。”我用力回捏着他的手。  
“我们一起去。”他坚决，“我们一起去见过所有这些之后，你再我留一个人。”  
我定定地看他，他的绿色宝石眼睛在黑暗里闪着明灭的光。  
我无法拒绝。假装相信他的承诺，就像相信他的阴谋一样。  
矗立了几百年的庄园收纳着绵延不绝的寂静，我们踩着泥泞的小路走，他的右手扣着我的左手。走到一座白色石雕旁边，Harry说，“这是他们聊天的地方，还把一串葡萄挂在这里。”走到干枯的喷水池旁边，他又说，“这是他们跑着追逐对方的地方。”走到宽广的草坪上，对面是一条河流，有稀疏的鸟类在上面停歇，他道，“这是他推着他的轮椅一路走一路笑的地方。”  
我对书与电影一无所知，但都觉得这是一个格外动人的故事。  
“讲讲这个故事。”我侧过头看他，在寒冷的风里他的鼻子冻得通红，从眼角一路划拉出的泪沟更加明显。  
“一个平民少年进入了一个富家少爷的生活，从此他们两个人的人生轨迹都被改变。”  
多么像我们。我怔怔地想着。  
我们走到一扇落地玻璃窗旁，Harry停下来，指着窗内琳琅满目摆放的酒瓶，“他们喝酒的地方。”  
他忽然跑出去，回来时手上拿了两瓶酒。“外面的餐厅拿来的。”  
我们坐在阴湿粘稠的黄昏里喝酒，直到两个人都有点懵了。  
“……你说我们像不像在演电影。”我开心得像脱离了躯壳。  
“像。”他笑道，嘴角的弧度却是向下的，典型的Harry Osborn式的笑法，像是有一种风度翩翩的克制在里面，节省着突如其来的满溢的愉悦，留待下次使用，法令纹勾勒出他的漂亮五官。  
“我跟你讲……虽然我觉得我已经喝醉了，但我觉得我会一辈子记得这片草坪，这只鸟，这个落日，这片天空。它们统统与我之前和未来要见的事物不一样。”  
他倾过身体，把一个薄如蝉翼的吻覆在我的嘴唇上。  
过了好一会儿，我才从充满酒意的触碰中回过神来。“还有这个吻。”  
他不语。  
我又道，“我一定是讲太多话，烦到你了。”  
他仰起头来，露出喉结无声地笑。  
说来可笑的，这是他自十三岁那次在卧室里吻我之后，我们的第二次吻。也是最后一次。  
回到旅馆，他似乎有点受凉，不停地打喷嚏。我敦促他快去浴室洗澡，而我一个人在笔记本上画今天我的所见所得。那本画册是我从海尔森带过来的，前几页撕掉了，用来换Gwen的小诗，后面的所有画都是我和Harry一起经历的。他没有带上他的那台相机，我负责把经历的一切都从视网膜后面印到更持久的介质上。关于人的一切都是不长久的，没有一棵树，一条河，一座古堡来得长久，所以我们才沉迷于记录，好像这可以把生命的长度延展。  
我正在踌躇着要不要把那个吻画进去，就听到浴室里传来一声沉闷的撞击声。我立即奔过去打开门，Harry裹着浴袍晕倒在浴缸旁边。我用了大力气把他拉出来，扛到床上，这时候他醒了。  
“啊，我晕倒了吗？不好意思，”他歉疚地看着我，“是浴室里太闷了，我有点缺氧。”  
我们两个人都知道这不是真话。  
我伸手拨开他的刘海摸他的额头，他反抓住我的手，把我的整条手臂都拉过来，压在他脖子下。我们就以这样亲密而怪异的姿势保持到天亮，我的脸颊一直可以感受到他温热的鼻息，那让我感觉到安心。  
说来惭愧，我至今还是没有看过那本书和那部电影，对那个故事一无所知，但我窃取了那故事里的一个吻，像是格外的馈赠。我记得晨曦微露，第一束阳光招进来的时候，我迷迷糊糊地把全麻的手臂收回来，于是我那一整天的第一眼看到的就是他睡了一个好觉之后的满足的睡颜。然后他被弄醒了，睁开眼睛对我笑，白皙的皮肤下好似包裹着白色的象牙，又像是玉，那种透亮清冷的感觉，淅淅沥沥地朝我淋下来。  
我不知道别人有没有这样的感觉，在极度满足的情况下，甚至会想到，如果我这样死去，也是完全没问题的。那时候我就想到，如果我此时此刻立即死去，也是可以的。  
那时候的我还以为一切尚在掌握中，我能随时喊停，让Harry重回正确的人生轨道。我丝毫没想到恬不知耻地活下去的人会是我。  
我们没有停止旅行，虽然Harry的体力明显不支。我们去了爱丁堡，在王子街闲逛，似乎每个漂亮的旅游城市都会有一家慢递邮寄店，给十年后的自己写信什么的。Harry拐了进去，我们甚至都不能预测未来的十天，但我们对这类带着时光纵深度的东西着迷得很。  
“给Gwen写封信吧？”他兴奋地说。  
“好。”  
店员给我们拿来了信纸和信封，非常挺括的纸质，像是笃定地能承受住岁月的侵蚀。  
我和Harry在那里飞一般地写着，足足写满五十封，预备在她每年生日的时候发给她。  
“你说，当她三十岁了，四十岁了，还在收到我们的来信，她该多惊慌啊。”Harry一边写一边无意识地讲出来。然后我们都沉默了。我们都没有把未来漫长的寿命纳入主观计划中。旁边的店员有些诧异地看我们。  
我们在司各特纪念塔的外围绕了几圈，我困惑，“难道是为了纪念我们美国的那个作家司各特菲兹杰拉德吗？”Harry也不确定，“应该不会吧……”他眯着眼睛前倾着身体看了告示牌，确定了答案之后又用力打我手臂，“当然不是啦！笨蛋。”“喂……”我爱他一切孩子气的行为。  
我们谁也没料想到这个塔有多高，越爬到上面，楼梯的空间越逼仄，转角的弧度越骇人，光线也越暗，仿佛看不到尽头一样。我简直有点泄气，问他要不要放弃回去。  
“走到一半的路哪有折回的道理。”他的夜盲症已经无法适应那里的暗度，视线变得空荡游离，没有一个聚焦点。他把我的手握得更紧了，“折回就看不到预期想看到的风景了。”  
“谁知道风景值不值得我们这么辛苦得爬呢。”我喘气回头对他讲。  
他皱起眉来，“你听起来像个实用主义者，还衡量利弊。”  
因为我怕你踩空，我怕你跌倒，我怕你受伤，因为我爱你呀。  
我没有说出口。我不知道我再也没有机会说出口了。但我知道他一直知道。  
好在登上最高一层后我们发现风景值得之前的每一步。我拿着在楼下拿的景观介绍书，按照方向一个个比对过来，指给Harry看，而他似乎一点也不在意，只是靠在青黑色刻满游客字的石壁上，大方地允许风把他的金发吹进眼睛里。  
“这里真的美好得让人想落泪。”我衷心感慨，“好想永远呆在这里。”  
“风景不会提脚跑掉，它随时都在，永远都在。”我以为Harry在揶揄我，可是我看向他，却觉得心情莫名压抑起来。  
“喂，大少爷，你下次买下这里好不好，变成你家的资产，我们以后天天来，坐直升扶梯来，不用那么累爬上来。”我用力开玩笑让气氛变得愉快。  
“你真的很弱耶。”他用拳头撞我的肩膀，又过了一会儿，他道，“再美好的地方，逛过就足够。谁也不能令它私有。”  
我再没想到这是他对我的告别。  
黄昏洋洋洒洒飘在我们的肩上。

【九】Mary Jane

从Gwen Stacy家出来，我看到花园里一小片红黄色的花海，像浓重的跌宕的天边日落被完好地收纳叠起来又平平铺展开。我折返回去，“这是什么花，太漂亮了。”她莞尔，“我也不知道，从我住进来那天起就盛开了呢。也许Peter会知道，我寄给他一些种子。”  
我道谢出来，走了很远，又回头看那栋平凡的小平房。好像有一个人影，金色的头发，瘦削的肩线，影影绰绰的，看不分明，但我直觉这人长得好像Harry Osborn，尽管我从来没见过他，也再没机会见，那位传奇的富家公子，在我年少的时候，曾经长时间占据了报纸的头版头条。  
在我懂事成年之后，克隆人制度早就已经是作古的话题。然而在数年前，它曾引发了全世界的关注，总统、议会、最高法院、医疗界、媒体和公众对这个晦暗存在已久却因为Osborn集团独子的失踪而被提到台面上的话题争论不休。我不知道卷入其中的病人、商人和克隆人有多少，他们在体制轰然倒下的夕阳下被拉成一个无处诉说的斜影，他们每个人曲折又痛苦的故事被压扁在历史书上大约也就一句话——经过漫长的司法诉讼，这项制度最终被判定违宪而废除。  
曾经有很多记者或传记作家试图找寻其中的一两例典型人物写成报道或文学作品，但那些克隆人似乎一夜之间都消失了，他们重新隐没在这个大千世界里，携带着复刻的基因和失而复得的生命惶恐又幸福地生活下去。而我，从来没想过有机会可以知道这庞大群体中其中两个人的故事。  
据Gwen讲，她是在某一天照料病患的时候看到了电视上循环播出的breaking news。Norman Osborn向检方提起诉讼，指控Peter Parker，他独子的克隆复制品，涉嫌谋杀他儿子。  
“当时我打翻了一切能打翻的东西，我真的好惊好惊。”事到如今，Gwen已经能够平和地说出她当时的反应。“我立即请假去警局见Peter。”  
所以，这个故事的结尾是，Peter Parker在一觉醒来之后发现Harry Osborn已经失踪得毫无踪影，只留下两封信，均有他的签名。一封信是留给他父亲的，另一封是留给Peter的。  
“我知道你们永远有办法追踪到克隆人的，因为是你们生产了他们。所以我明白，只要我和Peter在一起一天，你们都有办法追回我。所以我离开他。我向您表明我自愿放弃生命……”Gwen还能背诵出Harry给他父亲的信的片段。她至今仍受震动，“他就这样打包走了，悄无声息地，带着他已经出现问题的身体。你知道Peter有多震惊，他立刻在爱丁堡报警，通知了Harry的父亲。”  
当Norman Osborn乘坐私人飞机抵达，他本来想用一切办法拷问Peter，因为他总是觉得这是一场他们两个人的阴谋，但当他看到Peter那种被彻底击垮的神态，失魂落魄的状态，他就知道，他已经永永远远失去这个儿子了。  
Peter握着他的肩膀，不断地喃喃重复着，“我的天，你知道吗，他在发烧，他从司各特纪念塔回来之后就一直在发烧。他的视力已经大幅度衰退了，他甚至看不见十米开外的红灯。他会去哪里……他去哪里都活不过三天……天，他到底去哪里。”  
Norman Osborn内心一片荒芜，立即离开返回美国，准备起诉事宜。Peter Parker谋杀了我的儿子，无论这句话的字面含义如何，在他看来一点也没错，事实就是如此，他已五雷轰顶，心如刀绞。  
媒体观察到最庞大的律师团被组建起来，而Peter Parker毫无社会关系，势单力薄，而且他看起来一点也不想反抗。社会舆论大哗，对于克隆人是否有权利决定自己人生的讨论如火如荼。如果去查当年的新闻报刊，会发现起码有一半的头版头条都被这场历时漫长的诉讼占据。  
在前几次法庭听证中，陪审团的意见都倾向于判这个可怕的克隆人死刑。转机是在Harry的私人律师收到一份录影带开始的，法庭当众公布了这盘录影带，在手持摄录机摇晃的画面里，Harry展示了写信和签字的全部过程，证明信件不是伪造的，在末尾，他把镜头移向还在沉睡的Peter。如果说这已经完全证明了Peter的无辜，那么接下来他轻轻亲吻Peter额发的画面彻底震动了法庭和社会舆论。一个真人原体与克隆人的世纪相爱，这大约超出了所有人的预期。  
在最后关头，Norman Osborn放弃了对他的死刑指控，转而申请对他的终身监禁，理由是他作为克隆人的与生俱来的危险性。不知经过怎样的权力斡旋，法庭同意了这位能够呼风唤雨的老人的申请。这也许是他发泄深刻仇恨的最后途径。在数年后，克隆人制度被废除，海尔森学校被解散，Peter Parker已经被人们遗忘，还在孤独地服刑。有好事的记者在专访Norman Osborn的时候小心翼翼地提到这件事，他只说了一句，“Harry在信里要求我，绝对不可以杀Peter Parker。这是他的心愿。”这句话最后被记者放在不起眼的角落里，“心愿”被改成了“遗愿”。现在全世界都愿意相信Harry Osborn已经死了，尽管Gwen从来不这么断言，当她提到他时，用的还是现在时态。  
事实上，我在东海岸的旅行本来在今天就该结束，但我把机票改签到了第二天，我想趁天色还早去纽约的一家克隆人历史纪念馆看一下。那是废除克隆人制度之后非盈利组织团体建立的纪念曾经为医疗贡献生命的博物馆，放置了很多曾经的秘密文件和史料。我念的硕士专业是政治学，我想也许这会成为我明年的毕业论文题目。  
不出意外地，纪念馆里有专门一个小展厅是介绍Harry Osborn与Peter Parker事件的，他们的故事是直接推动制度被废除的导火索。玻璃橱窗里放了几张他们的照片，十二三岁的样子，大概就是Harry当时迷恋摄影时拍的，我斜挎着包慢慢地走过，想象着他们曾经在空空荡荡的暗房里洗照片聊天玩闹时的场景。  
在出口处，放了Harry最后留给Peter的信。有点出乎意料地，保存得非常完好，没有想象中褪色的笔迹或者泛黄的纸张，反而是清晰可见的黑色水笔笔迹和崭新挺括的道林纸。而且，也全不是我预想中的长篇累牍的文字，而是只有寥寥几行字。  
“十三岁那年你被重新送回海尔森，我孤独到了极点，一个人去欧洲旅游了快一年，走遍了大半城市。每到一个城市，你都是我第一个想见的人。但你从来都不在。后来我慢慢了解到，人生的本质就是孤独的，我们孤独地出生，孤独地死去。所以谢谢你陪我一起走过人生途中的一小段日子，和你在一起的一百天，抵过其他人平平庸庸的五十年。人一旦开始惧怕死亡，其实已经没有在真正地活。我很庆幸和你在一起的每一天，都是真正地在活。生命就像司各特纪念塔，逛过就已足够，没人能令它私有。我在下一个地方等你，我确信这次你一定会来，多久我都会等了。永远爱你的，Harry Osborn。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 醒来修订了一些错别字小bug，觉得还是标出一些无关紧要的注脚。（被美帝反复强调的Academic Integrety鞭策得看谁都想举手投降“首长我没抄袭！”orz）  
> 1\. 《For Now I am Winter》是冰岛作曲家Olafur Arnalds 的一张专辑。  
> 2\. 文中出现两次的Harry儿时玩偶就是蜘蛛侠的形象。算是以另一种方式在Peter没出场前帮他度过一段孤独的岁月？  
> 3\. “42是生命、宇宙和一切的答案”来自《银河系漫游指南》  
> 4\. “我觉得他燃烧掉了整个纽约城的热量和他的生命告别。”句型创意来自《神秘博士》“I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye”。  
> 5\. Harry对父亲的剖白“认识Peter Parker的时候，我很羡慕很羡慕他，他那么聪明，乐观，身体健康，甚至没有夜盲症。我想，如果我有他十分之一的特质，我的人生都会变成大不同。但后来我想明白，我的人生因为有了他已经变得大不相同。”来自落落给郭敬明的贺生微博（……有点太拼……别打我。）：“守得晚一点，好像能说的话就会变得意义更不一样，但仔细想想或许也只是我自己的误解？总以为，只要能有你二十分之一的坚韧，我的人生应该都会变成完全不同，但实际上，我的人生已经因得你变得不同了——谢谢你，祝生日快乐。” source:http://www.weibo.com/1708309817/ymGEe6QoM?mod=weibotime   
> 6\. 「你问我爱你值不值得，可是你知道吗，爱就是不问值不值得。」来自张爱玲。  
> 7\. 那部电影是《故园风雨后》，庄园是霍华德庄园。  
> 8\. 结尾处Harry对司各特纪念塔发表的感想来自于林夕《富士山下》的那句“谁能凭爱意让富士山私有”。


End file.
